


even an idiot would know, you're the best thing i've got

by keylimebye



Category: ITZY (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bang Chan & Yang Jeongin | I.N are Siblings, Coming of Age, F/M, Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Minho | Lee Know are Best Friends, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, M/M, Minor Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Sad Hwang Hyunjin, Yang Jeongin | I.N is a Sweetheart, based off their new mv, kinda cheesy and cliche i know, lee know is hk oblivious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keylimebye/pseuds/keylimebye
Summary: hyunjin would always be minho's best friend. right?Hyunjin and Minho have always been best friends for as long as anyone could remember. A new transfer student threatens their relationship and maybe Hyunjin gets a little more heartbroken than he originally thought he would.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Choi Jisu | Lia
Kudos: 21





	1. step zero

**Author's Note:**

> so this is hk kinda cheesy bc i'm basically taking the plot from the mv but kinda hoping I'm adding my own take to it. i want this to be kinda a long story rather than like a one shot so probably I'll update every two-three days bc I have sm free time with his quarantine. also, we need more of actor Lee Know because he literally stole my heart. 
> 
> I would appreciate it a lot if you guys commented what you thought about my story!!!
> 
> this first chapter is more like just info about them in general. the real story will start soon!!

the morning air was nice and breezy, passing softly through his jacket. Minho waited for Hyunjin to come out of his house so they could walk to school together. He had his earphones in, hands tucked into his pocket as he looked down at his phone. _Hope Not_ by Blackpink was playing softly into his ears as he stared at the big white numbers: 7:05. He signed quietly to himself, they were going to be late. Hyunjin was always late in the morning which resulted in them being late to school almost every morning. It didn’t matter that much to Minho since he was a senior and the teachers loved him. He was the class president and he did pretty well in school. He was the heartthrob of his grade with the perfect looks, smile, grades and his slightly cold but caring personality made the girls love him. In short, Lee Minho was perfect. Teachers and students always asked why he was best friends with Hwang Hyunjin. They were complete opposites. Minho was collected, smart, and charming while Hyunjin was all over the place loud and mediocre at school. Minho stuck out in every while possible and no one really spared Hyunjin a second look. Hyunjin had a bright unwavering smile and was pretty attractive but he was more of the class clown type. Minho wondered to himself sometimes how he ended up being best friends with Hyunjin. It was quite funny how when they first met, Minho didn’t quite like Hyunjin either.

_ten years ago_

seven-year-old Minho had just moved in the street with his family. They bought the two-story white house on the corner of the block after Minho’s family was transferred to Seoul because of his dad’s job. Minho was peacefully sitting on the porch reading his book when he felt a presence before him. He looked up from his book and saw a small boy that looked about two years younger than him dressed in an oversized red striped sweatshirt with jeans and black converses. His hair was slightly longer than normal and it hung slightly draped over his eyes. Minho just stared at the boy who he shined him a bright smile at Minho’s indifferent gaze.

“Can I help you,” asked Minho after the moment of silence.

“Hi, I’m Hwang Hyunjin. What’s your name? Did you just move into this house?” the boy, Hyunjin, loudly shouted at Minho.

“Who are you,” Minho said hesitantly while still not giving him his name. This boy was a complete stranger who just walked up to Minho out of nowhere. Even if he wasn’t harmful he was extremely loud and loud was not Minho’s forte.

Hyunjin still didn’t seem to notice the disinterest in Minho’s tone and continued to flash him a bright smile as he said, “I’m your neighbor from across the street. My mom said there would be new people moving in today into the house across from us and we would come over later to meet you guys but I couldn’t wait. You still didn’t answer my question, what’s your name?”

“Lee Minho,” Minho said curtly.

“Lee Minho? That’s a cool name. What are you reading,” asked Hyunjin. He was practically bouncing with excitement as he came closer to Minho to look at his book.

“Why are you-“ Minho was saying as he was cut off by a loud shout of “Hyunjin!” Minho and Hyunjin looked over in the direction of the shout and they saw a slim woman with black hair and a simple cardigan and jeans run over to them.

“Hyunjin! You can’t go off running out of the house like that. I was so worried when I couldn’t find you anywhere in the house. Hyunjin you were supposed to wait for me and your dad to come over to greet the new family,” said the lady with a worried tone.

“I’m sorry mom, I just couldn’t wait to meet them,” Hyunjin said as he looked down.

“Hyunjin don’t do that again, okay sweetie? But since you’re here already, I guess we can meet the new family right now,” said Hyunjin’s mom.

“I can get my mom to talk to you guys right now,” said Minho politely. He didn’t particularly like Hyunjin and his loudness but his mom said he had to be polite to everyone.

“That would be great,” said Hyunjin’s mom, she looked hesitant as to what to call him as she had just met him.

“Minho,” he said sweetly.

“That would be great Minho,” and with that Minho ran inside to get his mom. Hyunjin and Minho’s mom hit it off immediately. They introduced themselves to each other and immediately started chatting with each other. They talked about how Minho’s family had just transferred here from Gimpo and they were looking forward to meeting more of their neighbors. Minho’s mom invited Hyunjin’s family over for dinner and after that, their family was best friends. Minho didn’t get along well with Hyunjin for a long time though. He didn’t particularly dislike Hyunjin, Hyunjin was too loud and distracting and Minho didn’t think they would get along well as friends. He wasn’t outright rude to the younger, but he didn’t look thrilled every time Hyunjin came over and walked to school with him. He felt bad sometimes as Hyunjin’s smile and excitement never wavered even with Minho’s disinterest towards the younger. Hyunjin always asked Minho questions about him like what he missed most or about his day and Minho found it stupidly endearing that the younger seemed genuinely interested in him. He didn’t know when it happened, but Minho started to find everything about the younger endearing. His stupidly wide smile, his excessive head nods, and his pouts whenever he didn’t get what he wanted. Minho started to get used to Hyunjin’s loud presence and even found himself missing it when the younger was sick or busy. They grew up together alongside each other and soon they didn’t know how life was like without the other. Minho was two years older than Hyunjin so at one point Minho had to go to another school than Hyunjin for middle school while Hyunjin was still in elementary school. Minho still made it a point to walk with Hyunjin to school even though he spent less time with him. He really valued the younger as his best friend.

One time, Minho had an early release from school because the teacher had to leave for a family emergency and for once he waited for the younger outside his school instead of the younger waiting for him. Minho saw Hyunjin’s floppy brown hair through the crowd and was about to call for him when he saw a group of fifth-graders approach Hyunjin.

“Hey Jinnie, where do you think you’re going,” yelled one kid. Hyunjin looked at them and Minho could immediately tell that he was scared. Minho felt his blood boil when he saw one of the boys push Hyunjin and Hyunjin fell over. Hyunjin started crying and the kids around him just continued to cruelly laugh. Minho ran over and arrived just in time as one of them was about to pull Hyunjin’s hair.

“Hey, what do you think you’re doing,” Minho asked coldly.

“Who are you? Leave it be you don’t want to get involved with this trash,” one of them said indicating towards Hyunjin.

“Lee Minho. Don’t touch him,” Minho said with a collected voice. Minho was taller than the boys as he was older and they were clearly intimidated. They ran away after they looked at each other and shot Hyunjin a glare. Minho moved to help Hyunjin up from the ground and examined him closely for any bruises or cuts. Once he saw that Hyunjin was only shaken and not physically hurt, he shot Hyunjin a soft look.

“Why did you do that? You hate getting involved in loud scenes,” asked Hyunjin as he sniffled.

“Because they were hurting you. I don’t like to get involved in useless scenes but not when it’s you,” said Minho as he took Hyunjin’s backpack and lead them home. All the students in Hyunjin’s school had heard about Hyunjin's “cute but older” friend that was scary. The girls started being nicer to Hyunjin because they wanted to get closer to Hyunjin’s cute friend and the boys left him alone because they didn’t want to mess with a sixth-grader. From then on, it just became a known fact around the town that Minho and Hyunjin were best friends.

_right now_

Minho looked up from his phone as he heard the front door open and saw a ruffled looking Hyunjin. His hair was sitting up in places and his uniform was not properly put together. Hyunjin stumbled over to Minho and tilted his head with a sleepy “Let’s go.” Minho tsked and lifted his hand to smooth out Hyunjin’s hair. Hyunjin really was like his little brother.

“Hey, do that with your girlfriend when you have one, not me,” Hyunjin said in a playful tone as they turned to go on their path to school.

“Don’t worry, when I find one I’ll leave you to hang out with her rather than you loser,” Minho said as he took on of his earphones and held it out for Hyunjin.

Hyunjin took the earphone and had an unreadable expression on his face as he took it. Minho didn’t hear Hyunjin’s for once soft mumble over the loud music playing from the earphones.

_“Yeah, right, your potential girlfriend. You can’t always be with me.”_


	2. step one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the second chapter!! I really hope you guys like it and I would really appreciate it if you left comments 
> 
> enjoy :)

Hyunjin said bye to Minho when the entered the gates of the high school since seniors had class in Building B while sophomores had classes in Building D and the buildings were on different sides of the school. Hyunjin entered the building and he was met with the bustling crowd of freshmen standing around their lockers or trying to get to class. Hyunjin saw a mop of orange hair and immediately shouted “Felix!” The said boy looked over and when he met eyes with Hyunjin he immediately smiled and yelled back “Hey Hyunjin!” Hyunjin quickly ran over to his group of friends and started talking with them. Minho was Hyunjin’s best friend for as long as Hyunjin could remember but that didn’t mean that he didn’t have other close friends that he valued as much. Hyunjin had met a lot of his friends thanks to Minho actually. Minho had met a new friend at school who he started to bring home a lot more to hang out with. Hyunjin felt intimidated by Minho’s friend because he wasn’t sure if he would like Hyunjin and he started feeling insecure that Minho was trying to replace him. Minho kept asking Hyunjin to come over to play with them but he always brushed it off as he didn’t want to intrude on their “older hangout time.” So Minho’s friend said that he would bring over his younger brother that was around his age so he wouldn’t feel as uncomfortable. Hyunjin really didn’t want to come over but he also felt bad that they were making such a big effort to make him comfortable so he finally agreed. Hyunjin came over and he met Bang Chan and his younger brother Bang Jeongin. Hyunjin and Jeongin immediately clicked and they became really close friends. Jeongin introduced him to Felix and the trio had met Seungmin and Jisung in middle school.

“Whoa Hyunjin, you look like shit. Did you just wake up,” asked Seungmin when he saw him.

“Yah it looks like you plan on going back to sleep as soon as you get to the class but I bet that’s what you’re actually planning on doing,” teased Jisung.

“Hey shut it. I forgot to set my alarm today and I only had a few minutes before I had to leave,” said Hyunjin with a pout.

“Uh huh, so what’s your excuse for being almost late every other day,” asked Felix with a smile.

Hyunjin just pouted at them and said, “Whatever let’s just get to class before Mrs.Shin yells at us.” They all walked down the hall together to Room 0325 and sat down in their seats in the corner of the class. They were a weird mix of friends with Hyunjin and Jisung being the noisemakers of the class who were deeply average and Felix, Seungmin, and Jeongin being the star students. Not to mention that they were highly sought out for by the girls of their grade. Seungmin, Felix, and Jeongin sat in front while Hyunjin and Jisung goofed off behind them. Hyunjin put his head down on the desk since the teacher wasn’t here yet and he made a whine when his stomach growled loudly. Jeongin looked back at Hyunjin and gave him a soft smile before he pulled out a cake pop from his backpack.

“Here, have it Hyunjin. Did you not eat breakfast,” said Jeongin with a concerned tone as he placed the small brown bag on Hyunjin’s desk.

“Aw thanks, Jeongin! You’re the only one who cares about me. But no I didn’t have enough time this morning to actually eat breakfast,” said Hyunjin with a smile as he popped the cake pop into his mouth.

“Stop being so dramatic Jinnie, shush the teachers here,” said Seungmin as he turned to look at their teacher. Class went by really slowly and Hyunjin fell asleep multiple times and was rudely awoken by Jisung when he kept pushing Hyunjin’s chair. Jisung snickered at him when Hyunjin shot up with a small yelp and Mrs. Shin looked at Hyunjin with an annoyed glare asking, “Anything you’d like to share Hyunjin?” Hyunjin replied with an embarrassed "No" and he sat down in his chair while he gave Jisung a glare. Besides that, class was boring and Hyunjin sat staring at the equations on the board until finally the bell rung and math was over. 

“Ugh, why do we even need math? It’s not like I’m going to care about how to solve a parabola in my free time. Plus it’s way too early in the morning for Mrs. Shin’s annoying voice,” whined Jisung as he turned around to face his friends.

“I agree, it’s totally useless,” said Hyunjin as he turned his chair around to look at them.

“Stop whining guys, maybe if you guys paid more attention and actually tried for school then it wouldn’t seem so boring and useless to you guys,” replied Felix.

“Yes, mom,” sarcastically replied Jisung. They started laughing as Felix looked offended and got up to hit Jisung and Jisung yelped and ran out of his seat to avoid Felix. They were just having fun and chatting about random things since it was their prep period. There was a loud bang as the door flew open and they all turned around to see Hyunjae run into the classroom and stop in front of his friend’s desk panting.

“I just saw the prettiest girl ever! She was unbelievable pretty but I’ve never seen her before,” said Hyunjae.

“Really? How pretty was she? I’m sure we would’ve noticed a girl as pretty as her before, is she a transfer,” asked his friend.

“I think so. But wow she was so pretty, I want to date her,” declared Hyunjae.

“As if that’ll ever happen,” his friend snorted.

“I’ll make it happen okay. But I don’t know if she’s in our grade. I saw her walking with Mrs. Choi towards Building B so I think she might be a senior. But that’s weird, who would transfer for their senior year,” asked Hyunjae. Hyunjae and his friends continued to gush about the new girl while some other guys and girls crowded around to hear more about the new transfer student. Everyone was eager to learn more about the new student and even more eager when they heard she was a senior and crazy pretty.

Hyunjin and his friends looked away with disinterest and started talking about what they were talking about before Hyunjae interrupted the class. Hyunjin could ask Minho about it later if she actually was a senior. Soon, the prep period was over and the bell ring signaling the end of class and the start of lunch.

“Yes, finally!! I was dying of hunger and boredom,” exclaimed Jisung.

“Oh hush you dramatic ass, come on, let’s go. I’m getting hungry too,” said Seungmin as they all packed up their stuff and walked down to the cafeteria.


End file.
